Fate's Mystical Ways
by ChocolateRosePetals
Summary: Not all wizards are placed in to Hogwarts for many disappear. After being scorned by wizards and muggles alike, Harry and Hermione turn to the only man who will show them respect. The only man to lead many against the Light: a man named Voldemort. AU
1. Enough

_**Summary: Not all wizards are placed in to Hogwarts for many disappear. After being scorned by wizards and muggles alike, Harry and Hermione turn to the only man who will show them respect. The only man to lead many against the Light: a man named Voldemort. AU **_

_**A/N: This will contain characters who are OOC, some character bashing, and other elements… you have been warned.**_

One:

Enough

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Petunia!" roared Vernon as soon as he slammed their front door.

She craned her long neck upwards and over the armchair to see her husband drag their ungrateful nephew by the scruff of his torn shirt and toss him on the couch like an old coat. Harry slowly curled up in to a small ball and let out a sorrowful whimper.

Today Petunia simply asked Vernon to take Harry to a shoe store and buy the urchin some cheap new shoes. Usually she would not care if he needed basic necessities, but one of the neighbors made a comment at all the stuff Dudley had while the boy went without. Not to be talked about by the neighbors, Petunia reluctantly set Vernon off on his task.

"What did he do this time," she asked with a sigh.

Vernon sat down on a different chair and informed, "I picked out a pair and while the helper was trying to fit the shoes on him, they blasted shoes began to shrink miraculously to the size of a blasted doll shoe. I know he was using… well you know, to do that! Had me looking like a bloody fool." Vernon pulled off one of his own shoe and launched it towards Harry; it caught him on the arm, but the seven-year-old boy did not dare to cry out in pain. If he did, he would be punished severely.

Petunia did not comment on the abuse, she never did, and asked, "What do you want me to do Vernon?" Every single week they argued over the well-being of the boy and wrong deeds he had committed.

"I want him out," replied Vernon giving the same answer as last time. He slammed a meaty palm upon their polished table for emphasis. "He is only a burden on our house, and we are struggling as it is with my salary."

Harry snorted out loud and earned another shoe thrown at his leg; once again he bit his lip in aid against the sharp pain. Harry could not help but snort at the comment for he was hardly fed or clothed. It was Dudley who was the one that ate at least seven meals a day and goes through new toys faster than Harry could count.

"We can't do that," called Petunia. Her mind whirled back to the night the disgraceful boy was left upon their steps with a letter nearby asking for them to treat Harry like their own son. The letter also stated that Harry must stay with them, and Petunia could not bring herself to going against wizards.

Vernon jumped out of his seat, grabbed Harry by his shirt once more, and thrust him towards Petunia who recoiled in fright. "This is the last straw Petunia. You must remember that you carry my name and I can take it back anytime."

"W-what do you mean," she stammered out, ignoring the boy's frightened tears.

Shaking Harry violently so that his glasses flew off his face, Vernon stated, "either he goes, or Dudley and I do." Vernon dropped Harry, paying no mind to him crawling away while breathing heavily, and stared at his wife until she knew he was not lying.

Slowly her eyes darted from the boy, who was retrieving his glasses, to the man that she loved deeply.

Petunia stood up with as much dignity that she could muster and said, "Fine."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"This is for your own good," stated Petunia as she dragged Harry along a dark street; the car was several feet behind them for Petunia did not want anybody to recognize her. She was covered by many frilly scarves- mainly to hide her appearance- while Harry shivered against the cold winds.

It did not take long for Petunia to gather up Dudley's old clothes, pack them in to a bag, and locate an orphanage. She made sure to find one with great distance from Privet Drive so that the boy would not attempt to come back.

During the entire time Petunia packed, Harry cried that he did not want to leave. If some people were caught in his situation, they would have been happy to escape the clutches of the Dursleys; Harry felt the exact opposite- he could only see an orphanage as an eviler building with other kids who were casted aside from society.

"Please," he whined out once more. Harry did not mean for weird things to happen, thing just did. With the shoes his uncle picked out, which were extremely ugly, made him feel even more uncomfortable about his appearance. He still had no idea who he managed to shrink the shoes, but they did.

Petunia paid him no mind and pulled him up several steps that led to a murky gray building with few windows. Harry cringed at the sounds of screaming children and hurting cries.

"This is your new…" Petunia trailed off at the stare her nephew gave her. His emerald eyes looked so sad that they bore down to her soul and brought memories of the one beloved person she called her sister. Shaking her head, Petunia finished with, "I am so sorry, but you are my sister's son and you can take care of yourself. Lily was a strong, determined, woman who fought hard. I see a lot of her in you, and one day you will succeed."

Without warning Petunia pulled him in to a hug that had Harry tearing up slightly; never before had he experienced the tender warmth that one gesture could bring.

Petunia pulled back, rang the doorbell that let out a screechy sound, and darted away.

A bright light temporarily blinded him as a voice shouted out, "Not another one!"

_**Chapters will be longer in the future.**_

_**Reviews are great.**_


	2. Magic

_**Wow, thank you for reading! This story, the summary, and the title came to me in like ten minutes one night, and I just had to write it!**_

_**A/N: Oh, I do not own Harry Potter, etc. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

Two:

Magic

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Albus," shrieked Minerva McGonagall as she rushed towards the Headmaster's office. The gargoyles sprung to life and gave her access to the stairs for they could tell she was in distress.

Minerva was spending the last few minutes before bed looking over papers when a green globe's light, that stood only a few feet away, slowly faded to nothing. Thanks to her skill at catching things out of the ordinary, she gasped and grabbed the globe in hopes that the light would reappear; when it continued to stay dark, she placed it in her robe pocket and ran to seek out the Headmaster.

"Good evening Minerva," greeted Albus Dumbledore with a smile. He sipped his hot chocolate while watching Minerva slam the door. "Were you readying for bed." Dumbledore noticed this thanks to her bathrobes and the fact that her long grey hair was flowing behind her.

While tying up her hair, she stated, "I was until this happened." Carefully she sat the globe dawn in front of him and watched the smile fall from his lips.

Fawkes squawked in distress for he could sense his master's worried nature.

"When did it go out," he inquired as his wrinkled fingers encased the globe. He whispered several words and the globe began to glow, only to die once more.

Minerva took the saggy brown seat in front of his desk and replied, "Just a few minutes ago. You know what this means…" Dumbledore decided not to answer for he was searching the top of his desk to see if any of his various instruments could help this problem. "This means the Trace we put on him has been broken," she said after Dumbledore sat back in his chair in frustration.

When Harry was born, Dumbledore managed to convince the Ministry to get rid of their own trace and replace with his own. He then gave Minerva a globe that would glow green to show that Harry was still under his Trace and fade if he was in severe trouble or left the Durselys' house; usually the glow would fade every other day, but never before did it go out.

What the Ministry did not know was that his Trace could be broken if Harry could no longer call the Dursleys' place home. Dumbledore believed that Petunia could never turn her own nephew away, but the proof that she could was now shown in the lifeless globe.

"What do we do now Albus? Without the trace on him, we will be unable to trace his magic or anything. He is basically an ordinary muggle to us now." The Trace was everything to keep the Boy-Who-Lived in their midst, and without it not even an owl could find him.

Minerva was quite furious for she knew putting their Dumbledore's Trace on Harry could lead to disaster. What made her madder was Dumbledore's reply, "All we can do is hope that some wizard finds him and alerts us of his whereabouts. I will inform the Order of the Phoenix." The Headmaster stood up and clutched the globe to his person like a young child.

"There must be more we can do! There is a young boy out there while You-Know-Who lurks around somewhere." Despite the numerous times Albus told her that Voldemort was more than likely dead, she had a feeling the Dark Lord could return any day.

Albus handed the globe back to her and stated, "This all we can do for now." He said this with such an authority-like tone that McGonagall shut her mouth in to a thin line.

With a sniff, Minerva snatched the cold globe and left with prayers that Harry Potter would be found and returned safely.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_A bright light temporarily blinded him as a voice shouted out, "Not another one!"_

A round woman dressed in a long pink flowery night gown grabbed him by his shoulder and dragged him inside quite violently. Harry looked around the hallway as the lady continued to drag him until they reached an office. Inside was a desk and file cabinet crammed up different walls.

"Sit," she barked out. Harry jumped slightly and rushed over to the wooden chair. During the small silence that followed her command, Harry took the time to study the lady.

Her blond hair, with apparent brown roots, was swept up in a small ponytail that reminded Harry of Aunt Marge's dog with their short stubby tails. Harry could also tell that she had also had a low tolerance for kids mainly by the open file cabinet drawer that was stashed with various bottled of liquor.

"Who are you?" Her question came out as more of a demand that had Harry wincing like he had been hit with one of Vernon's leather belts. Slyly, she shut the drawer while a blush dawned on her chubby cheeks.

"H-Harry Potter," he replied. This time the lady jumped up in fright. She stared at the boy and, without his permission, pushed back his untidy black hair to gaze at the lightning bolt shaped scar. A low gasp rumbled from her mouth that changed to a small girlish shriek. Harry leaned back as she turned around to calm down.

Satisfied with his name, she pulled Harry up and sat him down in the cushiony chair behind her desk. Then the woman dusted off his clothes and pointed for him to take a sweet from the crystal candy bowl.

Harry picked up the sweet and ate the cream colored chocolate causing the lady to smile; now there was no way for anybody to find him thanks to a simple spell upon the chocolate.

One thing she loved was to have orphans who could do magic and every time she could get her hands on a young witch or wizard she would feed them candy so that no one, including the pesky Hogwarts staff, could ever find them. It was not really a simple spell, but a complex one that erased any traces upon them so the kids could vanish- with so many magical children in the country, there was no way that the Ministry could realize that one or two or seventeen kids had lost their Trace.

It must have been her lucky day for sitting in front of her was the famous Harry Potter, the boy who defeated the Dark Lord. He would sell for quite a lot of money to a childless elderly couple in America.

That was what she did with wizards and witches; she would sell them to families and spend the money on newer potion ingredients or newer magical items for herself. She also needed the money to pay the Death Eaters, but they had not been around since their master vanished.

Maybe she would keep Harry for herself and then bribe the Ministry for money. There was no reason for her to worry now about this, instead she needed to find a room for him.

"Well Mr. Potter, you are in luck for I have an empty room that you can have to yourself." She smiled at him and Harry politely smiled back; he did not understand his luck for now he was stuck in some orphanage. "So I want you to go upstairs and take over room sixteen… it will be on your left." With a wave of her hand, Harry stood up and quickly left to follow orders without having the chance to ask who she was.

From the outside the house looked pretty small, but on the inside there was a large living room and kitchen. On every wall was some shelf to hold up coats, books, or other knick-knacks. It did not take long for him to see the stairs, but he was stopped by two problems that were standing in front of the stairs.

"Who the heck are you?" questioned the fatter and smaller boy. His nose was slightly lopsided leaving Harry to believe the fat boy once got in to a fight.

His friend, who happened to be very pimply and tall, snickered and walked behind Harry and out of view.

"I'm new," he whispered as the tall boy began to walk in closer to him; he could tell by his rancid breath that slowly evaporated his senses. "My name is Har…" The pimply boy shoved him viciously into his friend and laughed as the fat boy shoved him right back. They continued their fun even as Harry cried out, "Please stop!"

"Yes stop," commanded a brunette as she slid down the banister. The boys quickly did as told and bit back smiles when Harry fell to the ground.

His savior had bushy brown hair and noticeable buck teeth; while Harry did not see her as a leader type, the boys still backed down like they were her servants.

The girl looked down at Harry and offered a hand to help him up. Graciously did Harry take the hand and stood up on his two feet. With a smile the girl stated, "Now these boys will stop messing with you…" Harry sighed in relief, but it soon turned in to a gasp as the girl added, "And finally give you a Welcome Beat Down!" She jumped back to allow the guys to corner Harry against the wall.

Harry was used to being hit, thanks to his cousin, so he assumed the usual position of covering his eyes and waited for the punches to start. Right when one boy slammed a fist in to his gut a small crack sounded. Harry gasped out in pain and peeked over his eyes to see that the crack had not come from him, but from the shelf that loosened itself from the wall and was no hovering over the boys. With one blink of his eyes, the shelf fell and knocked the thugs out cold.

Just like when Dudley finished hitting him, Harry tore off up the stairs and in to his bedroom- which consisted of two small beds and a wardrobe- before collapsing on the bed in tears; he always thought life with the Dursleys was horrible, but this situation was worse.

Right now he would welcome his uncomfortable cupboard for at least he would be left alone for hours in there. Here he had the problems of three people who relished in inflicting pain.

A small knock on his door had him wiping his eyes quickly; one of his worse traits that anything horrible could make him cry and then make him look like a wimp. "May I come in?" Harry knew it was the girl and decided to ignore her until she opened the door without permission. "Why didn't you tell me you where a wizard," she whispered excitedly. Any previous feeling for had vanished after realizing what he truly was.

"A what," replied Harry as he sat up on the lumpy mattress to allow the girl some more room. He had no idea if this was a good thing, or if he was being insulted.

The girl brushed back one of her brown locks and stated, "You are a wizard- a guy who can do magic- while I am a witch!" She could not help but to squeal at this which only reminded Harry of the round woman.

"Magic?" asked Harry. The only magic he ever saw was some street man showing card tricks; Dudley threw a tantrum once he found out the man could not really do magic and overturned his table.

"Wow you must have been raised by regulars… that is what I call people who can't do magic."

The girl stood up and promptly changed the bleak grey walls to neon pink. As Harry watched with amazement she informed, "My name is Hermione Granger, my parents placed me here after finding out I could do magic… they figured that Ms. Tullywinkle could raise me better. That was a mistake for she has been trying to sell me for several years now."

Hermione changed the wall back to their original color as Harry repeated the word, "sell?" The girl nodded once to confirm that she was not mistaken. "She sells kids!"

"Only the magical one, but if you put up a good enough fight and act real bad, no one will take you." Harry could tell Hermione must of have skills when it came to acting bad. "Why don't you want to be sold in to a nice family?"

The girl could not help but laugh at the statement, "Because if I go I may never be taken to Hogwarts!" Hermione noticed the confusion on his face and added, "Hogwarts is a school that magical kids go to. They learn magic and spells. When we are eleven we will get a letter and leave this place to study magic!" Hermione could not help but grin at her own explanation. "Oh, I heard this from two wizards one day while I was out on the street," she added when Harry shot her look as though she was crazy. "Also I am sorry for having my goons hit you… I didn't know you were like me."

"Are there more of us here?"

"Nope," answered Hermione sadly, "Tullywinkle has sold them already."

Harry still could not believe what he was hearing: some girl, who wanted him to be beaten, was claiming that he was some wizard and in four years he would get a letter to go to Hogwarts. However, he still believed her, for being a wizard explained many things that happened in his life- like the shoes not fitting or finding himself on top of roofs.

"So if I act bad and avoid being sold, I… er we will go to Hogwarts?"

"Yes," gasped Hermione happily, she seized Harry's hand- causing him to blush- and exclaimed, "stick with me and together we shall receive our letters and go off to Hogwarts!"

Harry laid back against his bed and whispered his new fear, "what if that trick I did was a mistake… maybe that shelf was weak?"

"Look Har, that is your name right?" Harry opened his mouth to correct her, but she waved him off. "How was it a mistake if you made the shelf hover!"

She sat back down on his bed and grabbed his hands; Harry blushed at the contact which made Hermione blush also- not that she would tell Harry this, but most guys she met did not find her pretty or even gave her a second glance.

"I want you to concentrate and turn something on me a different color." Hermione dropped her grip on his hands for she figured Harry would not be able to concentrate.

Harry glanced at Hermione with a worried look, for all he knew she could attack him while in the weak position, but closed his eyes and imagined Hermione with red hair. When he opened his eyes her hair was red with brown streaks.

There was his proof, he could actually do magic. And if Hermione was correct, they would soon go to Hogwarts and only have to endure the Orphanage for four more years.

Hermione returned her hair back to its normal color and whispered, "Convinced?"

With a happy grin, Harry replied, "definitely."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Hermione's eleventh birthday rolled around, there was not a single letter in the mail for her. Of course neither of them knew that wizards used owls to transport mail so they figured the post was their best bet. Hermione was not discouraged and decided to wait until Harry's eleventh birthday. To their extreme disappointment, Harry did not receive a letter either.

"Maybe we will get them later," stated Hermione while trying to mask her sorrow. The two were sitting in Harry's room and enjoying a cake she managed to steal, magically, from a bakery.

Since Hermione realized Harry was a wizard, the two became close friends to the point that she ditched her two goons to only hang out with him. She only ditched them after Harry had his revenge against the guys; forever will their matching bruises would stay in a tender place.

Together they made mischief and were soon deemed as "damaged goods" that could not be sold.

They also practiced their magic thanks to the books Hermione snatched from Tullywinkle. Most spell books mentioned that they needed a wand to perform some type of charm, but they soon discovered they could do magic by simply thinking of the spell and how it would affect a person, object, or thing- this worked for most charms and spells.

Another thing Tullywinkle did not know was that the two friends also had her Dark Magic book. Harry found this book to be rather fascinating; Hermione liked simple spells and each would practice their favorite spells in the dead of night.

Never did it concern him that he was practicing an evil branch of magic; all he really wanted to do was enact revenge upon muggles.

Luckily Hermione shared his same desired and the two planned on getting revenge upon the people who casted them out of places they saw as home. However, the brunette favored nicer charms to do the dirty work.

"Yea," sighed Harry as Hermione handed him another slice of the moist chocolate cake with whipped vanilla topping, "Maybe we will get them later."

They kids were not extremely worried, for they had each other and their blossoming friendship- that each secretly hoped would grow into something more.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It took two years for Harry and Hermione to realize that they would never go to Hogwarts and would be stuck in the dreary orphanage forever…

_**Or will they?**_

_**Reviews are amazing.**_


End file.
